Strawberry delight
by Aurora Apocolypta
Summary: ONESHOT, dedicated to Yourz4Ever. The twins do homework together and reward themselves with strawberries, how can they say no to eating such things with their twin? They now have a thing for fruit. Fluff and sweet :3


Oneshot! Dedicated to Yourz4Ever, enjoy everyone especialy you, Yourz4Ever.

Thanks a lot to everyone ^_^

It was a misty night, though the air was as thick as fog the scent of the sea was still overwhelming along with sounds of waves thrashing against the side of the boat in anger. The SS Tipton still bobbed only gently across the ferocious sea as if it was as calm as a dream of candy and lollipops; though if anyone with a sweet tooth was asked it would become known that that would be highly excited more than calm.

"Honestly Zack…why now did you ask me to help you with your damned homework? It's 11am! Are you trying to corrupt my brain cells from lack of sleep or are you so stupid it wouldn't have made any difference to you!" Cody hissed to his twin, though signs of sleep were evident in his alert face and ruffled hair.

"Cody…you've been asleep for eight hours already after the teacher said the earlier you sleep the earlier you'll wake up. Though we both know this isn't true" Zack sighed exasperated into the air though a look of clear contentment betrayed his tone of annoyance.

"But Zack…we may know that but others might not, we should correct the teacher after class tomorrow" Cody pleaded, his eyes dull compared to the usual happiness and tenderness that usually resided in their depths.

"Cody…lets just do the homework now, we'll sort this out in the morning" the older of the two tugged them both over to two comfortable chairs with a table in the middle and slightly forcefully pushed Cody into one.

"Umf! Zack! Careful you moron…you almost made me twist my ankle" Cody gasped in fake shock while massaging his right ankle with a slight pout.

Zack bit his tongue to comment on how cute his younger bother looked with a pout on his face though it was evident he wanted to grin his widest grin.

"You'll live, but I won't! I paid attention in class for you and I still don't understand this stupid work! Help me…please" Zack pleaded with his hands together and his head bowed in defeat from the diagrammed page. Cody couldn't help a gentle smile that crept onto his once formed frown; Zack was trying his hardest in school ever since they became closer, Zack had dumped Bailey after finding out he wasn't attracted to her in anyway and that he was gay which came to a surprise to both twins since Cody realised he was gay as well on the exact same day. They both harboured romantic feelings for each other but kept them inside of their minds, not wanting to destroy their perfect relationship.

"What are you having trouble with?" the younger twin asked tentatively, wiping a stray wisp from the sea from the bottom of his eye.

"Patterns, I can't seem to understand this one" He pointed to a circle with numbers all around the side, the pads of his fingers pounded into the paper in frustration.

"Here, let me help" Cody stood from his seat and swiftly made his way to stand behind Zack, his chest flush against the warm plain of his older brothers' back.

He pulled one arm around Zack's waist to hold the paper and the other on Zack's hand to move the pencil.

"Follow my lead, first you make a line from this number one to the other number one" Cody stated, trailing the pencil and Zack's hand from the top of the circle to the bottom.

They were both getting slightly excited; their close proximity was boosting their egos tenfold.

"Right now, we have to trail this number 1 to this 60" They trailed together again, Zack not even noticing the fact that Mr. Mosby was watching them by a railing.

"Now lead the 2 to the 59, 3 to the 58 and so on until you get the pattern" Cody smiled into Zack's neck, breathing deeply at the scent that was clearly just Zack. Slightly musky mixed with strawberry shampoo and apricot body wash. Cody didn't want to pull away from his twins' warm body but knew he was already crossing a boundary that was made to never be crossed.

"Cody…stay there for a bit. I'm cold" Zack lied, unconsciously still doing his homework while leaning back into his brother. Cody nodded for a moment before answering with a breathy "alright" which was cut short by his own mind getting the better of his thoughts.

_This is wrong; I shouldn't love him this way. But maybe he feels the same. I wish I could ask him without saying anything…_Cody thought, he didn't know that their twin telepathy had decided to work with Zack, he could tell exactly what his younger brother was thinking and grinned wildly against a pen that he was nibbling on as a bad habit.

_Love you too Cody…more then a brother may I add. Screw it if it's wrong, if we feel this way why not give it a chance…please?" _Again, Cody could hear the familiar voice inside his head, distant but all so familiar and as he listened he gasped in awe and shock.

"Love you Zacky" Cody whispered gently into said males' ear, his lips brushing against the sensitive lobe.

"Love you too Codes…I've finished" He stated with a grin, twirling his body up from the chair and around so he was only millimetres from Cody he wrapped his arms around his slightly feminine waist.

"You did all this on purpose…the close proximity; the hands touching, the strawberry's that you put in your bag as a treat for after" Zack grinned in achievement, Cody had never looked so flustered before as he brought the ripe red fruits out of his bag and onto the table.

"What do you say I give you a treat for finishing your homework so early?" Cody asked with a sweet smile as he tore the plastic off of the plastic tub. While the younger of the two did that the older one was too busy mentally jumping for joy that he didn't realise his voice had already spoken without his consent though he was planning on saying it anyway.

"Yes please…I like treats"

Placing a Strawberry to his lips Cody bit into one end, knowing that the kitchen staff had already took the stalks out of them he pressed the other side to Zack's lips in an invitation. Neither of them noticed their host walk towards them with a knowing smile, as they kissed lightly after they finished the strawberry a loud voice being cleared cause them to panic and cough while looking away from each other.

"No worries boys, I knew this would come. I'm proud of you for finding someone…and may I add that no-one will be out now so you are indeed free but please be careful next time. If anyone but me were to see you like this they wouldn't hesitate to do many unthinkable things" As he walked away leaving two baffled twins he looked backwards for a moment.

"Goodnight boys" and after that he walked away into his cabin.

"He always did treat us like his sons…now where were we…oh yes" Zack took another red fruit and positioned it between both of them, both nibbled and sucked at it lightly before once again meeting at the middle of the fruit they swallowed and kissed chastely. Their lips barely brushed though all of their emotions seemed to flood into each other causing them to press slightly harder against each other.

"I think I'll have this one" Cody smirked, taking the middle sized strawberry into his mouth without sharing causing Zack to arch an eyebrow at such behaviour as to take the fruit he had wanted and was planning to get.

Squeezing Cody's forearm until he opened his mouth in a yelp Zack quickly plunged his tongue into Cody's mouth, seeking out the red delicacy. Once he had found it he quickly withdrew with a sly grin, gulping it down with a satisfied sigh.

"Love you Codes"

"Love you Zack" Cody replied sincerely while tugging them both across the deck and towards Cody's cabin.

"I got rid of Woody for a week while he's visiting his parents. Though there is someone else in there it wont smell" Cody pulled them both silently into his room and pulled out two cans of soda and video game.

"One on one? Winner gets to have one wish from the loser?" Cody smiled at his brothers' euphoric expression at the thought.

He nodded quickly and tackled the best controller from Cody, giggles chuckles and yelps followed as they took it in turns to beat each other at the racing game they had picked. They gulped down their sodas in their excitement induced trance until it was their final game and the score was even.

Zack knew he was going to win; he was on his last lap and was half a lap in front of Cody which added to his thoughts as to what he could ask for.

"No! Zack wait for me" Cody whined childishly as Zack crossed the finish line with a punch to the air in victory.

"Hmm I want…" Zack pondered thoughtfully, turning off the TV and turned to Cody's bed where it was nice and neat.

"Can I cuddle with you tonight…just tonight? I just want to sleep with you and know you wont go off on your own before I wake up to try and find someone to console. I want to be the first and last person you console…because that's what I will always do to you. I love you Codes, I'm the jealous time so don't make me bite anyone because you decided you were going to leave me early" Zack chuckled, pulling them both onto the comfortable bed. They stretched against each other, both noting how their bodies fit perfectly against each other.

"Hmm, you're so warm, I wish we could sleep like this every night" Cody mumbled sleepily as he tried to get impossibly closer to Zack who just smiled brightly.

"I hope we do, because I love you and I don't think I'll be able to stand being away from you" Zack stated before they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning they woke up content and ready for the day, Cody stared up at Zack as he awoke with a bewildered gaze.

"Morning, sleep well?" Cody asked somewhat hesitantly as he got out of the warmth of his bed and began getting changed for class. Zack did the same and they turned from each other.

"Yeh I did, you're really comfortable to lay on Codes. How about you?" Cody hopped on the spot for several minutes as he tried to get his socks on and think of an answer that didn't sound corny.

"It was warm…and nice. Thanks" Cody grinned and finally finished. Picking up their homework they jogged towards their class and they handed in their homework to a grinning teacher.

"Well done boys, you did the work we were supposed to be doing today as well! Looks like I'll have to give you a reward" the woman clapped her hands together and beamed brightly, the two twins bumped into each other playfully as Zack chuckled.

"No thanks miss, I got the perfect reward last night" He smiled thankfully all the same and she couldn't help but giggle rather high pitched.

"Well you may have this class free since you already completed the work. Goodbye boys" they said their farewells and left for Zack's room since Bailey had been stopping in her new boyfriends' room a lot he knew it would be empty.

"How about I make us a fruit salad?" Cody asked as he threw his coat onto a hanger, Zack just stared over at his with a light blush.

"Put extra strawberries in please" He smiled from his bed and watched Cody nod also with a blush.

"I'll save the leftovers for later" He chuckled and got to work.

_**He's too much to bear yet I always go to him**_

_**I hate him yet I love him, **_

_**I hit him yet I hug him, **_

_**I ignore him yet I need him, **_

_**He is my brother, **_

_**And the best I'll ever need. **_

Please review ^_^ Cookies for everyone.


End file.
